brucespringsteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness on the Edge of Town
Darkness on the Edge of Town is Bruce Springsteen's fourth studio album, released on June 2, 1978. Track Listing #Badlands #Adam Raised a Cain #Something in the Night #Candy's Room #Racing In The Street #The Promised Land #Factory #Streets of Fire #Prove It All Night #Darkness On The Edge Of Town The Promise: The Darkness on the Edge of Town Story The Promise: The Darkness on the Edge of Town Story is a box set released on November 16, 2010. It was released as a 3CD+3DVD or 3CD+3Blu-Ray package. It consists of a remastered version of Darkness on the Edge of Town, ''The Promise'', The Promise: The Making of Darkness on the Edge of Town documentary, and 2 concert DVDs: Thrill Hill Vault 1976-78 and Thrill Hill Vault Houston '78 Bootleg: House Cut. ''It also contains an 80-page replica of Springsteen's songwriting notebook. While 'Darkness on the Edge of Town, The Promise, and The Promise: The Making of Darkness on the Edge of Town are available as standalones, the 2 concert DVDs could only be obtained through this box set. The box set won a Grammy Award for Best Boxed or Special Limited Edition Package. '''Thrill Hill Vault 1976-78 # Save My Love 1976 rehearsal, Holmdel, NJ # Candy's Boy 1976 rehearsal, Holmdel, NJ # Something in the Night Aug 3, 1976 live Red Bank, NJ # Don't Look Back July 2, 1977 poss lip sync Record Plant, NY # Ain't Good Enough for You Sept 26, 1977 Record Plant, NY # The Promise Jan 12, 1978 Record Plant, NY # Candy's Room Demo Sept 1977 Record Plant, NY # Badlands July 8, 1978 Phoenix, AZ # The Promised Land July 8, 1978 Phoenix, AZ # Prove it all Night July 8, 1978 Phoenix, AZ # Born To Run July 8, 1978 Phoenix, AZ # Rosalita (Come Out Tonight) July 8, 1978 Phoenix, AZ Thrill Hill Vault Houston '78 Bootleg: House Cut # Badlands # Streets of Fire # It's Hard to be a Saint in the City # Darkness on the Edge of Town # Spirit in the Night # Independence Day # The Promised Land # Prove it all Night # Racing in the Street # Thunder Road # Jungleland # The Ties That Bind # Santa Claus is Comin' to Town # Fever # Fire # Candy's Room # Because The Night # Point Blank # She's The One # Backstreets # Rosalita (Come Out Tonight) # Born to Run # Detroit Medley # Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out # You Can't Sit Down # Quarter to Three Unreleased Outtakes Springsteen wrote and recorded over 40 songs for Darkness on the Edge of Town. Some of them made it onto Tracks and The Promise, while others ended up on ''The River''. There are at least 16 other songs that have not been released to this date. * Preacher's Daughter * I'm Goin' Back * Break Out * Crazy Rocker * Down by the River * Don't Say No * Castaway * Our Love Will Last Forever * Cheap Thrills * Triangle Song * I Got My Eye on You * After Dinner * King's Big Chance * Blue Moon * (I Love) Everything About You Personnel * Bruce Springsteen - lead vocals, lead guitar, harmonica * Roy Bittan - piano, backing vocals * Clarence Clemons - saxophone, backing vocals * Danny Federici - organ, glockenspiel * Garry Tallent - bass * Steve Van Zandt - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Max Weinberg - drums Category:Albums Category:Box sets